


Like a Bear Around a Kitten

by ScarletteStar1



Series: Attraction Redaction [5]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Drop, F/M, Oral Fixation, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: He'd been much rougher than usual. . .a Drabble about what happens after.
Relationships: Saul Berenson/Carrie Matthison
Series: Attraction Redaction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Like a Bear Around a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags. don't like, don't read. xoxo

Her stillness was sublime.

_So why did he yearn to pace?_

She curled, quietly alert, mercifully calm. He touched her hip and she didn’t flinch, rather yielded- a warm bed of earth, drenched after a storm. She’d refused tea, water, wine. He didn’t know if he should be concerned. He’d gone much rougher than usual. Something in him flickered and wouldn’t stop.

“Lie down,” she murmured, still bleary. She’d be limp for hours. Why wasn’t he? He curled around her, like a bear around a kitten, ridiculous really. It made him hate himself a little, but she caught his wrist in her hands and pressed it against her.

Her silence was exquisite.

_So why did he need to speak?_

With his thumb, he stroked her lower lip.

“I told you, I don’t need it, Saul.”

Burying his face in the nape of her neck, he inhaled the incense of her hair and skin, exhaled a curse, and whispered, “But maybe I do.” He felt her nod slightly. She opened her lips, allowed his thumb into the slippery cavern of her mouth, and sucked.

Their submission to one another was consummate.

**Author's Note:**

> I always knew that someone referred to Saul Berenson as "the Bear". . . it's canon now. I don't make the rules, I just hash them out in smut. 
> 
> comments are always welcome. thank you so much for visiting me here.


End file.
